Getting Through to You
by ashleyabb
Summary: 25 year old Alanna is the half sister of Dave Batista. What happens when the WWE needs a new caterer? Who will be there for Alanna and her two kids when she needs them the most? Will Alanna find real love or just someone that plays with her heart? Read and Find out more! Co-written with Livin on the Edge.


**A/N: WE DONT OWN THE WWE OR THE WRESTLERS! ok, now that is out of the way. **  
**This is written by my sister Livin on the EDGE and I. I hope you all find this to be enjoyable. Don't know how long its going to be, But my sister is going to bug me until I write more. So READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Twenty five year old Alanna Tara Callaghan groaned as her cell rung waking her from the little sleep she had gotten.

"What?" she asked.

_"Is that any way to talk to your brother, Anna?"_ Her thirty five year old brother, Dave Batista, answered causing her to chuckle darkly.

"Yes if he woke me up at seven in the morning," she answered.

_"You still want to come see the show?" _he asked.

"I don't know, Dave," she answered with a sigh.

_"Come on, Vince is looking for a caterer and you are the perfect person,"_ he stated. She looked over out her door to the bedroom that held her twin five year olds.

"Fine, I have a surprise for you anyway," she replied.

_"What kind of surprise?"_ He asked.

"Nice try, big brother, you will find out soon enough," she answered.

_"Fine, fine, I will meet you at the arena," _he stated and hung up. She shook her head and decided to go ahead and get up. She got herself dressed and started cooking breakfast. She chuckled when her youngest child came out of the room trying to comb out the tangles in her hair.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," she ordered pulling out a chair. The curly black hair child took the seat and handed the comb to her mom. By the time her oldest child came out of the room she had finished with her twin.

"Morning Mommy," Sophia greeted with a yawn. Anna chuckled and put the plates on the table. Anna had just finished doing the dishes when her cell rung once again.

"Hello?" she answered picking up one of the girls' jackets.

"Mr. McMahon?" she asked dropping it.

"Uh, yes, sorry, I wasn't expecting your call," she stated as the two came running out of their room.

"Yes, Davey told me about it," she replied picking up the jacket and handing it over to Sophia.

"Head the Catering?" she asked bringing her daughters to exchange looks.

"Ok, that's fine. I have to meet Davey at the Arena anyway. See you then," she stated and hung up.

"Mommy?" her daughters asked in unison. Anna squatted down in front of them and tucked a strain of Addie's hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember watching Wrestling with me?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," they answered with a nod.

"Do you remember the man I told you about?" she asked.

"Your big brother, The Animal?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, but I always called him Davey. He called this morning and wants to see me. You want to meet your Uncle Dave?" she asked. She watched their eyes light up in excitement and Sophia hugged her tightly.

"Really?" she asked.

"When Mommy?" Addie asked.

"After lunch, now go and play," she ordered.

Dave stood outside of the Arena waiting with his hands in his jacket pocket. He was getting worried but he knew she would have called him and told him she couldn't make it. He saw Randy Orton, talking with the Hardy Brothers and the duo known to all as DX. He smiled when he saw his baby sister get out of her green truck.

"Anna," he greeted walking up to her. He saw her face light up and he felt his heart clench as he thought about how he had missed her.

"Hey big brother," she said hugging him.

"I've missed you," he whispered and kissed her head before pulling away.

"Now, for your surprise," she stated and turned back to the truck. She moved the seat up and he watched shocked as two identical girls jumped to the ground.

"Davey, I want you to meet Sophia and Addie, your nieces," she stated meeting his eyes. He stared at her wide eyed and he caught the slight fear in them. He squatted down in front of them and examined them.

"It's nice meeting you Uncle Dave," the one with her hair up in pigtails stated looking at him uncertain.

"And which one would you be?" he asked smiling at her.

"Sophia," she answered.

"Then that makes this little shy one, Addie," he stated his eyes going to the child with her hair all down her face covered as she looked at the ground.

"Yes, Uncle Davey," Addie whispered.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here." Dave stated standing up. Anna chuckled and took Addie's hand when she held it out. Sophia held her hands up to be picked up and Dave grinned scooping her up.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sophia," he stated causing her to giggle as Anna rolled her eyes at that. They got to his dressing room with Addie lying on her mom's shoulder her eyes half close as Sophia continue to tell her newly found uncle about her life he had missed.

"Interesting," he said with a chuckle as Anna laid Addie down on the sofa who curled up closer to herself going to sleep.

"Mommy, do I have to go to sleep too?"

"No honey, you can talk to Uncle Davey."

"Goodie." She giggled.

Anna sat there for a minute just looking at Sophia and her brother. A touch of guilt touched at her as she watched the two talks. It was a good thing that she brought them with her. She looked down at her watch and sighed. She had to meet Mr. McMahon in his office in about ten minutes and she didn't even know where his office was.

"Dave," She said getting his attention. "I need to go see the boss, can the girls stay here while I talk to him?"

She gave him the puppy dog eyes and started pouting. Dave chuckled looking at his little sister.

"Sure, do you know where is office is?"

"Not really."

"Ok," He got up and walked to door. Sophia walked behind him not wanting to miss anything.

"Come here," He told his sister. She got up and looked out the door with him, "Go straight down this hall, and once you get to the end turn right. It will be the second door on your right. There is a sign on the door that has Vince McMahon written on it."

"Thank you," She bent down and kissed Sophia on the head before she left and followed her brother's directions.

Once she got to the door, she knocked on it. She waited patiently outside for the door to open. After only a few seconds the door opened and she was let inside. She sat down and waited for Vince to sit in his seat. He looked at her for a second before he took out a few pieces of paper and a pen.

"Ms. Callaghan, I have a copy of a contract. Would you like for a lawyer to look this over with you?"

"I think I can handle it, sir."

"Ok, it states that you are going to be the Head chief. I want you to try out tonight and by the end of the night if you do well, I would like for you to head up the main branch. You are to be at all the events, TV events and non-TV events. This consists of about the same time as a superstar. It pays a total of $500,000 a year with bonuses. Do you have any stipulations you would like to add?"

"I have a question,"

"Go ahead,"

"What about my kids? I have two daughters," Vince held up his hand and smiled at the petit woman in front of him.

"We have day care and a teacher. My grandkids are there when their parents are here. I only hire the best."

"Ok, I will give it a try." She said signing the papers. This could be the best job she has ever had.


End file.
